Can Devils Cook?
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Dante, Vergil and Nero are living together. One morning, after Dante states he is a better cook than their friend Sophie, she challenges him to a cooking competition. Who will win? Let's find out! (Sounds dumb, don't it?)


Welcome to Can Devil's Cook, reader. I hope you'll like this little dish of oddness that i have prepared for you. (Cooking jokes FTW!)

Warning: Slight ooc and swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, own Devil May Cry! It belongs to CAPCOM! (Except for my OC character Sophie.)

Enjoy!

* * *

-Devil May Cry Office 9:00 a.m-

It was a sunny day at the Devil May Cry, the sun was shining brightly on the city of Capulet, the flowers bloomed nicely as the wind blew silently throughout the city.

Sophie was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for herself, Dante, Vergil and Nero who were still fast asleep, her cat ears twitching and her tail waving around in circles. "Breakfast is ready you guys! Get your asses down here!" She shouted through the open door as she placed the three full english breakfasts on the small wooden table that was up against the wall next to the open door, with three chairs on each side.

She had snook into the office awhile ago with her parents permission, just to make those three some damn breakfast, it was a pain, but she couldn't just let them starve, besides...the pizza wasn't very good for them to begin with.

Just then, the sound of foot steps coming down the stairs filled the silent room as the other three half demons came into view.

"So you woke up, finally! I was worried i'd have to come up there and bring you down myself." Sophie said to them in a somewhat agitated tone. "Hurry and eat before your breakfast gets cold." Dante, Vergil and Nero came and walked into the kitchen, guided by the smell of something other than pizza for once.

"Thanks Sophie!" Nero said, with small smile on his young face.

"Thank you." Vergil spoke in his usual stern voice, Sophie glaring at him with a look of her own.

"Thanks babe!" Dante said teasingly, getting Sophie's attention more than the others, but she still smiled at them anyway for thanking her for the food she had pain-stakingly made for them.

They all sat down to eat, except for Sophie, who quickly slapped Dante in the back of the head for his previous comment to her.

"Call me babe one more time Dante and you can make the food yourself!" She spoke in the best threatening tone she could muster.

"Oh please. I could cook better than you any day."

"Alright then. How about a game to see who is the better cook." The woman started. "And the others will judge." Dante thought about the idea for a moment, but shrugged it off and continued to eat his breakfast. Until he noticed everyone staring at him with an annoyed look.

"What?"

"Don't tell me your afraid of being beaten by a girl?" Nero taunted, a grin on his face as Dante stood up from seat to look at Sophie. The great son of Sparda would not lose!

"Fine. What are the rules?"

She began to explain the rules to them, stating that they both had 4 hours to make one dish for the others to judge and could use there own money to buy the ingredients neccesary, also the looser would have to clean up afterwards and bow to the winner as the superior cook. Yeah Dante was definetly happy about the last part.

And so they went to work.

* * *

-4 hours later-

The time was up and both Dante and Sophie were ready to show off there dishes.

"Okay brother, you first." Said Vergil, sitting on the couch in the main room next to Nero as the red devil hunter came in with his dish. He placed it on the coffee table to reveal...pizza? Is anyone really surprised by that?

"Enjoy." They both took a slice of the average looking pizza and tasted it, chewed it a little bit and then swallowed. "Hm, that was actually pretty good." Nero spoke and they both gave Dante a 'thank you' and then Dante walked away with the remains of his dish.

"Try and beat that." He spoke as he went past Sophie, who simply glared at him with angered look as a response to the taunt and walked to the coffee table, placing her dish of choice, a nice plate of stew and mash with dumplings, down on the table after being called forth.

"I hope you guys enjoy it." Again they both took a piece and tasted it, chewed it a little bit and then finally swallowed, there faces saying it all. "Very good. Thank you." Vergil spoke and Nero did the same as they were left in the room to decide.

* * *

After an hour of waiting, the two were called into the room where Vergil and Nero stood straight on the other side of the sofa. "And the winner is," Nero said, Dante and Sophie just stood there with similiar smirk, waiting for the results.

(Drum roll please!)

...

...

...

"Sophie!"

"WHAT?" Dante shouted in surprise, eyes wide and mouth agape, the neko teen's smile growing wider with every passing second.

"Well?" Sophie spoke, closing Dante's mouth with her hand and waited for a reply.

He sighed. "Fine...you," He stopped for a moment. 'Why does this always happen to me?!" He thought, before finally finishing his sentence. "are the superior cook." He said in annoyance.

Suddenly Sophie's phone began to vibrate as she got it out of her right, front pocket. It was a message from her mom.

 _You have training with you farther today, dear. Be home soon.  
Love Mom._

She placed the phone back in her pocket and smiled. "I'd love to stick around more, guys. But i gotta get home. My mom said i have some training with my father to do, i'll see ya later!" She said loudly to them as she began to walk to the door as the others bidded her goodbye, except for Dante, who went to sit in his chair, pissed as all hell. She grabbed her coat off the hanger and opened the door, stopping to turn around.

"Oh, and Dante," a grin forming on her face, matched with her cat ears and tail made her look like a chessire cat as Dante looked up to meet her gaze. "Don't forget to clean up the kitchen, remember the rules." And dashed out the door, before Dante could even spout one of his famous comebacks.

"Dammit!" He puts his feet on the desk, closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep, not wanting to deal with the other two's crap. To say he was tired after all of the this would have been an understatement.

"I hope you learned from this one, brother. Vergil said as he went to sit back on the sofa.

"Well, i learned one thing today," He said to the others, Nero turning to look back from the door and to the older hunter. "And that is?" Nero asked him curiously.

"Don't challenge the person who makes you food for free."

The End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

So, what did you think of Sophie in this one shot compared to Tortured Sinner, was she funnier, more annoying or just plain boring. Let me know by leaving a review down below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


End file.
